The Were-Beast
by yuseff.jones
Summary: No good at summaries so I no give, I own nothing but Richard and other OC's. I also don't own songs except Ricochet. Stripe is a cheating scumbag in this.


23

No good at summaries so I no give, I own nothing but Richard and other OC's. I also don't own songs except Ricochet. Stripe is a cheating scumbag in this.

**Sixteen Years Ago…**

"Catch her, she has the experiment!" A guard shouted as they chased a twenty year old looking woman, who looked like a blur to regular human eyes.

"Don't worry little one I'll protect you," the woman said to the infant in her arms. Then she saw a cliff coming up ahead. As she took a whiff of the air she realized it was a river. _I guess this is it; I can't give up now, not when I came so close to stopping them from continuing their experiments._ She was broken out of her train of thought by the infants cry. "Don't worry Richard you'll be just fine," she stated firmly. Then she jumped off the cliff into the river below.

"Damn! She got a way!" yelled a guard.

**On the shore of Lake Sinclair…**

The twenty year old looking woman made her way to shore with the infant still in her arms. "Phew, I made it," she said looking around; she saw a sign that said welcome to Atlanta, Georgia. "Looks like I'm in Atlanta, Georgia." As she walked down the road, she held her thumb up trying to get a drivers attention. When one did, it was happy newly wed couple.

"You need a ride?" asked the man in the driver's seat.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she entered the car.

"So what's your name?" asked the woman next to the driver.

"Alexia Von Drake; and this little guy is Richard James Smith," Alexia replied holding the bundle up so they could see the infant in her arms.

"Aw, he's cute, my name is Julia and this guy over here is my husband Theodore Diggers," said Julia.

**Present Time…**

"Richard, it's time to get up! I need to talk to you!" shouted Alexia.

"Don't wanna!" groaned out Richard.

"Fine then, I guess you don't want any bacon," stated Alexia. Feeling a breeze blow past her, she smirked and said, "Works every time."

"Mom, I was wondering, why am I better than the rest of the world when it comes to athletics?" asked Richard.

"Richard, that's what I wanted to talk to you about today this Sunday," said Alexia.

"Well why don't we sit and talk about it," Richard offered sounding his age for once.

"Well, let's see, the truth is Richard, is that we're both were-creatures, but you were turned into one when you were an infant by scientists injecting were-creature blood into you, I do not know which, but just so you know you will always be my son," she said looking down, not meeting Richard's eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, by were-creatures you mean were-wolves?" Richard asked incredulously.

"Never, speak of that horrid species in this house Richard, for they tried to exterminate the were-cheetah clan, and I'm one of the survivors," she said, seeing his disbelief on his face she asked, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Mom, it's just that it's hard to picture you as a man eating monster from horror movies," Richard said rubbing the back of his head.

"Richard what do I have to do to get you to believe me?" she asked sighing.

"Transform," he replied.

"Okay, Richard, but don't run around screaming, okay," she stated firmly.

"Okay," Richard replied.

She then proceeded to stand up and move into the living room with me following. Once there she started growing taller; she then started sprouting fur; her ears elongated as her canines grew along with her nails changing into claws and finally a cheetah tail grew from her backside, all in all she looked like a humanoid cheetah. "Believe me now," she said.

Richard did the only thing he could at a time like this; he took a spontaneous nap, for Richard Smith does not faint.

"Well, he took that better than expected," she said with a raised eyebrow. After seven minutes went by Richard groaned and sat up. "You okay Richard?" she asked.

"Ugh, what happened?" questioned Richard.

"You fainted after I showed you my hybrid form," replied Alexia.

"I do not faint!" Richard exclaimed.

"Riiight, well, do you believe me now?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah, seeing as your still in hybrid form as you call it," Richard deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry, it's just been so long since I've been in this form," she stated with a smirk.

"So, you said something about me being a were-creature, so why haven't I changed like you have?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's easy, I gave you a concealment potion when you were three years old," she said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Is there anyway to reverse it mom?" he asked curiously.

"Why yes there is I have just the potion for this occasion!" she exclaimed happily, lifting up the rug on the floor, revealing a trap door with a lock on it.

"Uh, when did that get put there mom?" Richard asked with a confused expression.

"Oh this, this was built in when you were five," she replied nonchalantly while throwing things to the side from inside the trap door.

"How long will the potion take to affect me?" he asked wondering about the potion. "And what will it do to me besides reverse the other potion?" Richard added.

"Oh, it'll just give you control over your forms while canceling out the other potion," she replied tossing another potion. "Aha! I found it!" she shouted coming out of the trap door with a bottle filled with red liquid. "Okay, drink up, and just to warn you, it'll taste like what you'll have to eat from time to time," she said handing it to me.

Once he drank the last drop, he asked. "That was good, what was the flavor of it?"

"Zebra meat!" she shouted in glee with a glazed expression on her face.

"What!?" Richard shouted, his face turning not just green, but a dark sickly green color. _I think I'm gonna hurl_, Richard thought running to the bathroom, next thing you see is Richard exiting the bathroom two minutes later.

"Richard, are you okay?" asks Alexia.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all," Richard said with a dismissive wave gesture. _Yeah throwing up is definitely thinking_, he thought sarcastically.

"Okay, would you like me to teach you how to change forms?" she asked.

"Really we have different forms?! How many? And what do they look like?" he replied excitedly.

"Let's see, one question at a time, first yes we have different forms, second we have three and third the look like a human, a animal/human and a full animal," she stated.

"Wow that is awesome!" Richard exclaimed.

"I know it is," she said being really smug about it.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," Richard pouted.

"Aw, Richard don't pout, I said I'd teach you," she said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so smug," he grumbled.

"Fine, I'll just call Brittany over and have her take you shopping," she said in her best evil voice.

"Nooo! Anything, but shopping with Brittany; I'll die from carrying all those shopping bags!" Richard cried trying to find a place to hide.

Alexia then picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Diggers home. "Hello Theo, is Brittany there? Can you send her over? Well, my son needs to do some shopping and I thought she could take him to the mall," she explained to Theo.

Fifteen minutes later Richard hears the dreaded doorbell ring from his hiding spot. "I'm coming," stated Alexia as she walked to the door. Once she opened it, she said. "Oh, hello Brittany, please come in."

"So, where's Richard? I was told I would need to take him shopping," said a grinning Brittany.

"Oh, he's hiding somewhere and if I'm right it's behind this door," whispered Alexia as she pointed to a closet with the smell of tuna coming from it.

"Reeeally, well then I guess I'll just have to look for him then," Brittany said loud enough for Richard to hear. As she crept silently closer to his hiding spot, Brittany had to hold back her laughter when she heard Richard praying things like, "Don't let her find me," and "I'll die from the weight of those bags." She then proceeded to throw open the door with a shout of, "Gotcha!"

"Agh! Who told you I was in here, I was sure you wouldn't catch me this time," complained Richard as he was dragged to the door.

"Easy, your mom told me," stated Brittany as they made their way outside.

"Traitor!" shouted Richard as he was pulled into the car by his friend Brittany with Alexia laughing in the background.

"Have a good day Richard!" exclaimed Alexia.

"Well, looks like we're going shopping," Richard said with a nervous smile.

"And I know just the place," stated Brittany, grinning like a maniac, making Richard who was already nervous, have to hold back a whimper.

_Why me_?!, Richard thought as they parked in front of the new mall in town called _Fashion Galore_. "Um, are you sure this is the right place?" asked a still nervous Richard.

"Yup, this is the brand new mall in town, and get this a lot of their clothes are on sale," Brittany said with stars in her eyes.

"Okay," he said with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "I'm going to go get some clothes from the men's section, you go ahead and buy some stuff for you and Gina," Richard said walking to the store.

"Wait for me!" she shouted running towards him with an angry expression.

"What is it?" Richard asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Well, I wanted to go with you," she huffed angrily.

"No thanks," he said walking to the store again.

"Pretty please," she said with a sad puppy dog eye look.

"Damn it, you know I can't say no to you with that look," he said. "Fine, you can come with me."

"Yes!" Brittany cheered.

Once they entered the store Richard asked, "So, where's the men's section?"

"Follow me, I know where it is," she said, dragging him across the store. "Here it is," she said pointing to the sign that said _Men's_, in big black letters.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'm going to get some jeans and t-shirts," he added.

"You're just going to get what you always wear," stated Brittany.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" challenged Richard.

"Skull shirts and black jeans with a black hooded sweat shirt," she deadpanned making Richard slump a little.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"It's what you always buy, now I'm going to pick out some clothes and you will buy them _got it_," she threatened while emphasizing the last two words.

"Yes Brittany," Richard said, and then mumbled, "Stupid airhead."

"What was that Richard?" she asked in a way to cheerful voice.

"N-Nothing Brittany, nothing at all," he stuttered. _Me and my big mouth_, he thought, mentally groaning.

"Good," she said with a smirk.

_God, can this day get any worse_, he thought. Just then a bunch of people came in and pulled out guns firing them in the air. _You really must hate me huh,_ he thought getting on his stomach with his hands on my head.

"Loot everyone and tie them up I can hear the cops coming!" shouted the leader.

When everyone was tied up the police outside shouted, "Come out with your hands up!"

"No, and before you even think about it, we have hostages, so give us what we want and we'll let them go," said the leader.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked the chief.

"We want twenty thousand cash with a helicopter," the leader told the chief. "And just to show you we're serious, we're gonna kill one hostages in front of you," sneered the leader. "Bring me the one with the spots in her hair," commanded the leader to one of his cronies.

"Yes sir," he said walking over to Brittany.

While this was all going on I was growing steadily angrier by the second. Then the robbers made a big mistake, they grabbed Brittany. Once they did, something inside me snapped, I started growling like a ferocious beast, making the robber stop dragging Brittany and turn around smirking. "So, the kid doesn't want you hurt, I wonder what would happen if I just shot the girl now, nah, I think I'll just do this," he said as he struck her in the stomach. "Why don't you look up? I want you to watch as the boss blows her brains out," he sneered as pulled her to the door by her hair.

"Richard," whimpered Brittany as she was pulled toward the door.

"**Put her down and you can leave with your limbs attached**!" growled Richard he looked up with piercing red eyes.

The robber turned around with Brittany still in his grip and froze with wide eyes, Brittany looking on scared out of her mind as they watched her friend start growing five more feet and sprouting different types of animal fur all over his body, his canines growing and turning razor sharp, he grew claws and spouted a lion tail, tiger tail, cheetah tail, jaguar tail and a leopard tail. Once the robber pointed a gun at the beast Richard turned into, he sealed his fate. With a roar that shook the building he seemed to disappear with a loud bang, but was actually running faster than the speed of sound around the mall taking out the guards, all you could hear was the screams from around the mall. "**Come out**; **come out wherever you are**," the beast taunted as he appeared behind the one holding Brittany picking him up by his hair with one hand. "**I warned you**," he said evilly.

"I'm sorry I'll let her go just release me and you'll never see me again," he begged.

"**Good**," he said after thinking about it for a second.

The man sighed in relief before being thrown out the door crashing into the leader sending them both into a cop car windshield.

The beast then picked Brittany up and jumped through the roof of the mall. Once outside the beast ran towards his home.

**Drake Residence**

_Well, looks like my son just transformed into his hybrid form_, thought Alexia as she sensed what the energy spike. "I better call Theo and Julia," she commented picking up the phone. "Hello Theo, you know that energy spike you felt? Yes that one, which was my son transforming into his hybrid form, can you guys come over, my son seems to be coming here and I also sense your daughter with him," she told him on the phone.

Just then a portal opened up and two people stepped through. Alexia recognized them immediately. "Theo! Julia! The kids are coming soon," she said with a grin.

"Hello Alexia, and we know that's why we teleported," stated Theo.

"So, what does Richard's hybrid form look like?" asked a curious Julia.

"Um, that's the problem, I don't know and this is the first time he ever transformed," she said.

"**Mom**, **I**'**m home**!" shouted the beast.

"Wow, his voice sure is different," commented Alexia. "Come on in Richard, I want to see my son's hybrid form," said Alexia.

"**Okay**," he said stepping into the house earning gasps from the three adults in the room.

"Oh my," Alexia said having to look up to see her son's face. "Well, I can't really call you my little boy anymore, can I?" she said with humor.

Just then the television showed the news of the robbery. "_**This just in folks, there was a bank robbery with many hostages; the police were called expecting anything, what they did not expect was to hear screams from the robbers and have the leader and one of the other robbers to get flung through the windshield of a police car,**_"

The adults turned to the T.V. in shock as Theo turned it up.

"_**This just in we have footage of what happened in the mall, if you watch this I can't guarantee your views on the world will ever be the same,**_" the reporter said bringing up the screen showing a couple of men pull out guns and firing it as a warning. Then they saw them tie everyone up, but what really got their attention was two certain individuals on the screen, there was no sound, then they saw one of them grab the girl with a gun to her head dragging her toward the leader.

Finally it showed the boy transform and take out the men with the hostages, appear behind the one holding the girl and throw him through the doors and jump through the roof with the girl in his arms. "_**And that folks was the first ever monster sighting, but don't worry it looks like he's on our side**_," the reporter said before the adults turned the T.V. off.

The adults as one turned Richard and Brittany who was wide awake in his arms looking like deer caught in the headlights look on both their faces. One word came to Richard and Brittany's thoughts, _Damn_.

**Two hours of scolding and words that would make a sailor blush later…**

_Wow, I think mom created a whole new meaning to colorful vocabulary_, Richard thought as Alexia finished her rant.

"Since you saved Brittany you'll get a lesser punishment than what you would have, your punishment is to join the schools contest for singing," she said evilly.

"But mom, what about my stage fright!" he cried going pale as a ghost, but you couldn't see it through the fur.

"Get over it," she said nonchalantly.

"Bu-," Richard started.

"But nothing, now go practice," she ordered.

With a sigh Richard walked to his room and started righting in his song book.

Meanwhile Brittany was taken home through a portal her dad summoned.

**The next day at the school contest hall…**

Everybody entered the room where the contest was being held, even the parents were there. Once everyone was seated, the announcer came up to the stage, "Welcome everybody to the first ever singing contest! Today we have three contestants from this very school, first up is Casey Antonio! Grade ten!"

Once she was announced a ginger haired girl came up to the stage and the music started playing.

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

...me, me, me.

Once the music stopped playing everyone cheered and the judges gave her all nines.

"Well folks, we were going to send up the second contestant, but he backed out, so with out further ado I give you the third contestant Richard Smith! Grade eleven! Oh I just got word that Richard has written his own song and music so here's the C.D. judges," he said handing the disk to the judges. "Now here we go!" he shouted as Richard walked up to the stage. Then the music started.

On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

The audience was silent, and then it went ballistic with cheers. The judges gave Richard all tens making him the winner. "Well folks looks like Richard here is the winner! And for a prize, he gets to make a music contract and start his own band!" the announcer shouted to the audience. With that two people came up to Richard.

Richard then met with the two music producers, "Hello, I'm Richard," he greeted them with a nervous wave.

"Hello, my name is Daisy West, and this guy over here is Jacobi Morrison and we would both like to have you sign this contract, so that you can become famous, also you can look it over first, just call us when you decide," said the tall blonde named Daisy, handing Richard a card with their address and phone number on it.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"See ya around kid," said Jacobi walking out the door with Daisy right behind him.

**At Home…**

"Mom! You'll never guess what happened," shouted a very excited Richard as he rushed into the house.

"What is it Richard?" asked an amused Alexia.

"Look!" he exclaimed, handing her the contract with a happy smile.

When Alexia looked at it, the title read, _Music Production Contract_, her eyes widened as she looked from the contract to Richard's smiling face. "This is great Richard! Why don't we look over it and see if it's all good," she said smiling.

"Sweet! Let's see… okay it all looks good to me, what do you think mom?" Richard asked handing her the contract.

"Hm… everything looks good to me, so why don't you sign it?" she said offering him a pen.

"Okay," he said taking it and signing his name on the line. "Now I just gotta call'em," he said going for the phone. After he was done talking to them he came into the room with a sigh. "Mom," he said.

"Yes Richard?" she asked confused about his change in mood.

_Best to be blunt_, he thought. "They said we have to move closer to the studio," he said.

"Oh, that's easy, where is the studio?" she asked.

"West Virginia," he said bluntly.

"Oh…" she said with a sigh. "You don't want to leave your friends right?" she guessed.

"Yeah, but this is a one shot opportunity," he said.

"You could always write to them," she offered.

"You're right," he said. "Let's pack," he added with a small smile.

**West Virginia…**

_Here we go_, thought Richard as he opened the door to the studio only to see four people talking to Daisy. "Um, excuse me?" Richard said getting their attention.

"Oh, hello Richard, you made it just in time," Daisy said.

"I did? And who're these four?" he asked politely

"Yes and these four are Tyrone Jackson, he's a guitarist, Jane Adams, she's a pianist, Jake Finnegan, he's a drummer, and finally Sally Hex, she's the other guitarist," Daisy replied.

"Okay, but why are they here, I thought I was going to practice my singing here?" he asked confused.

"You are, but we need to put you in a band and they volunteered since their singer decided that they were holding him back," she said with a frown.

"Well if they can all work together with me, I don't see the problem," Richard said smiling. Walking up to them he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Richard Smith, what do you guys say about making some music with me?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with you being the singer as long as you can sing," Tyrone said smiling.

"Same here," the others replied in stereo.

"So, when do we start?" he asked Daisy happily.

"Now, would be a good start," replied Daisy.

"You guys okay with that?" Richard asked his fellow band members.

"Sure," they said with smiles, happy to be a full band again.

As the years went by, Richard and his band made million's and traveled the world with the stage name The Were-Catz, while he traveled everything else that happened in Gold Diggers, happened causing letters to come and go less and less, until they stopped going back and forth. Brittany found her husband in bed with another woman and canceled their engagement. Richard could never find anyone to love him not for his money and eventually stopped dating and not even talking to girls interested in him, only talking to his mom, band members and trying to make music.

Celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday, Richard couldn't help but miss his home and his old friends. Then remembering it was his pick for a place to play music, he decided. "Guys, I thought of the perfect place for our next gig," Richard said grinning. "And I have the perfect way to post it," he added.

"Really? Where and what did you have in mind?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah, my home Atlanta, Georgia, and my idea is we hold a raffle , the one who's seat we call will get backstage passes for their friend's or family and of course themselves," Richard replied with a massive grin. "So what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I give it a hell yeah, I'd love to see your home town," said Jane.

"Totally," said Sally.

"Sure dog," said Jake.

"I always wanted to see your hometown, so count me in," said Tyrone.

"Then let's get packing," he said excitedly. Posting the announcement online, they left the next morning.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!" said a very hyper Brianna who just got off the internet.

"What is it Brianna?" asked Theo.

"The band The Were-Catz is coming here to play! And their holding a raffle! The the person who gets their seat called gets backstage passes for themselves and their family or friends!" she said hyperly.

Suddenly a blur came and stopped next to them. "Did I hear you right?" asked Brittany.

"That our favorite band is playing here, yes, yes you did," said a smiling Brianna.

"Can I come too?" asked Gina.

"Sure! Let's make this a family outing," said Julia.

Traveling to the stage that was going to have the band, they took their seats, each grabbing tickets with their seat numbers on them. Once the stage was set up and the seats were filled, the crowd went silent as music started playing, the lights went on showing the band, but the lead singer was missing, suddenly everyone heard singing from one of the support beams high up off the ground.

**I'm bouncing off theses walls**

**I think I'm going crazy**

**My vision's blurred**

**My sights getting hazy**

**All these thoughts are driving me insane**

**I can't find peace inside my brain**

Suddenly everyone saw a figure swan dive from the beam and fall twelve stories before landing in an Iron Man pose, then the singing started up again except from the instrument users.

**(Bouncing off that wall like a ricochet) x3**

**(Bouncing off them walls like a ricochet)**

The figure then stood up with it's head still down. The figure then started singing again.

**Life keeps on knocking me down**

**Turns my life round and round**

**Don't know what to do**

**Don't know what to say**

**Don't know where my life is going anyway**

The crowd listened as the instrument players sang again.

**(Bouncing off that wall like a ricochet) x3**

**(Bouncing off them walls like a ricochet)**

The crowd started cheering as they listened to the song. Then the figure started singing once more.

**Feeling so lost in the maze of my mind **

**Try to make friends but they leave me behind**

**I'm holding all this anger deep inside**

**I do what I know and try to hide**

The crowd was going ballistic at this point. The instrument users once again sang the chorus.

**(Bouncing off that wall like a ricochet) x3**

**(Bouncing off them walls like a ricochet)**

Everyone was cheering wildly. Then the figure was revealed in all his glory. Black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, brown eyes, black hair and slightly pointed ears. The figure sang the next part of the song.

**I come out braver than brave**

**My anger escapes like a tidal wave**

**No more sorrow I need bliss**

**I really need help escaping this**

Finally the band finished with the chorus.

**(Bouncing off that wall like a ricochet) x3**

**(Bouncing off them walls like a ricochet)**

The crowd went wild at the end and shouted, "Encore! Encore!"

Richard grinned and spoke, "Well that was our new hit called Ricochet! This next one is for my old friends here, you see, I was raised here, and this is the place where I signed my contract, maybe some of you will recognize me after I sing the song that got me into the music business! It's called Time of Dying! Here we go!"

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

**Did I fall asleep?**

**Is this all a dream**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die(I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when your beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

**I can see my life, passing me by**

**Was it all to much**

**Or just not enough**

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die(I will not die)**

**I will survive**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when your beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when your beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I will not die, when your beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

The crowd was silent for a moment then proceeded to cry out in cheers. "Now quiet down please, we need to do the raffle," said Richard with grin. The crowd went eerily silent and sat down waiting. "Thank you, now our guitarist Sally Hex will draw a random number from this machine!" said Richard unveiling what looked like a mechanical tiger.

Sally walked up to the machine and reached into it's mouth and pulled out a seat number. Looking at the seat number she called out, "Seat thirty-two!"

Everyone looked at their tickets and one person shouted out, "That's me!" The person walked up to the stage. It was a blonde girl with cheetah spots in her hair.

"Your name, please, so we can write it down on the passes and who do you want to come with you?" asked Sally.

"Brittany Diggers, and my family," answered the woman.

"Well, let's get you and your family on stage, be sure to wave to the crowd," said Tyrone.

When the family got up, Richard's eyes widened slightly. 'I thought they moved! I thought they didn't get my letters because they moved,' he thought.

Once the family was on stage, they waved to the crowd. "Now to introduce ourselves!" said Tyrone. "I'm Tyrone, the base guitarist and sometimes the rapper," he greeted.

"I'm Sally, the lead guitarist," said Sally.

"S'up, I'm Jake, the drummer," stated Jake.

"I'm Jane, the pianist," Jane said hyperly.

"And I'm Richard James Smith, lead singer, you might have heard of me, sense I've lived here for sixteen years," said Richard, as shock went through the Diggers family.

**Backstage**

"So how have you guys been, and when did you add another to the family?" inquired Richard. "And why the hell did you guys not respond when I wrote to you for the past six years?!" he growled.

"We did respond, your the one who didn't," growled Brittany.

"Really cause I have all the letters you sent and they stopped six years ago!" Richard snapped back.

"Theo, isn't that when _he_ came into our lives?" asked Julia with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I believe so," replied Theo, starting to get angry.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" Richard asked.

"_Stripe_," spat Brittany.

"Who is Stripe and what did he do that has anything to do with our conversation?" asked Richard getting irritated.

"He was a Kryn that I was engaged to, I found him with another woman, as soon as he came into our lives, your letters stopped coming, we thought you forgot about us," said Brittany.

"Wow, you love life is more screwed up than mine," stated Richard with a small grin.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you dating anyone?" asked Brittany.

"The only, women that were interested in me all wanted one thing from me, my money, so after all the times it happened, I eventually stopped dating," replied Richard with a frown.

"So, Richard, you going to introduce us to your friends?" asked Tyrone as he winked at Brianna causing her to blush.

"These are my family friends the Diggers," Richard said. "Guys this is Tyrone Jackson, you already know what he does, and girl he winked at, I never got your name," Richard added with a teasing grin on his face.

"Uh, Brianna Diggers," replied Brianna.

"Okay, now I have one question that Tyrone is thinking of for the first time in ages, do you think he's good-looking enough to date? And will you go out with him?" Richard said grinning ear to ear as Tyrone blushed.

"Totally!" grinned Brianna as she eyed him with hearts in her eyes as she tackled him.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen Tyrone turn red," commented Sally walking in the room. "I'm Sally Hex," greeted Sally.


End file.
